


Scream Louder (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by NightRoses



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, James "bucky" buchanan barnes - Fandom, Marvel, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: 107th - Freeform, 1939, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Naughty, Sassy, Seduction, WW2, WWII, classic, dirty - Freeform, dodgers - Freeform, imagine, marvel bar, sarcastic, sergeant, witty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoses/pseuds/NightRoses
Summary: "I might have to chain you and all." She raised an eyebrow, intrigued.





	

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" 

The first time she saw him, he was beat up in an alley, the Thursday the Dodgers lost 7-2. Upon seeing her, a smile lingered on his face; bruised and battered ruthlessly. 

This time, he had a black eye painted across his face. "Stupid," he said. "Really stupid." 

She couldn't help but smile, it was summer '39, and he looked worse for wear. Tumbling into the diner in his uniform, he toppled towards the counter. For a second her heart dropped and (Y/N) almost feared he would knock drunk Mrs. Matterhorn right off her stool. 

"Well, Mr. Stupid, what would you like?" He managed to climb on the stool, before missing his step and slipping right off. 

"Shit."

"Fancy dying young, then, Mr. Stupid?" He didn't look like the other soldiers who were scared out of their wits. He radiated with youth and it attracted her like a magnet. 

"Maybe" He chuckled and winced as he did. Then the curve of her lips and the twinkle in her eyes stirred something deep within his heart. "Hey, aren't you that girl." 

(Y/N) watched him pick himself up, and it was almost sad. "What girl?" 

"The girl who said I looked like the baseball bat flung against the wall in anger," he said. This time he didn't miss the stool.

She grinned, enjoying his smirk. "I don't recall."

"Oh wait," he said, placing his cap on the counter. He was sure it was her, the girl he'd been dreaming about whose name he couldn't recall. "You said I looked like I got run over by that garbage truck."

"Oh, you're alley boy." Sauntering off to cut a slice of apple pie, she laughed. "On the house." 

He loved how good the pie smelled and she loved how good torturing him made her feel. Was she a masochist? Nah. "I'm James Barnes." 

"That girl," she stated, smiling. 

Come to think of it, she never did mention her name. He pursed his lips, biting back a grin. "At least tell me your name." 

"Only if you tell me your unit," she said, winking. By now, he wondered if she was flirting or he'd gotten it all wrong.

He chuckled, digging in into the pie. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." 

"Maybe, I'd have to join the army too." She winked, placing his hat on her. Definitely flirting, he thought.

"You know theft is a crime," he put the spoon into his mouth and sucked it clean. She could've sworn her heart fluttered. "I might have to arrest you."

"I suppose you might have to," she said, wiping the frosting on the corner of his lips. "With the handcuffs and blindfolds."

She could see him gulp, but he didn't seem fased. It frustrated her.

"So, tell me your name, doll." He placed his hand on her cheek, the suave move that always lands him all the girls.

She raised her eyebrows, before pulling her lips closer to his ear to whisper just low enough for him to hear. "So you can scream it tonight?" 

As she pulled away, he grabbed her arm. In a husky voice he rasps, "I reckon you'd be doing all the screaming." 

She smiled. "Oh, I beg to differ." 

"Wanna bet?"


End file.
